Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell i s a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid. He is the firstborn son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, born in 2003. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell. As the first child born from the Charmed Ones and due to being born under special astrological circumstances, Wyatt was the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, making him the most powerful force of good ever. However, his status and most of his powers were destroyed when they became too much for him to handle, making him as normal as the rest of his family. History Early Life Piper learned she was pregnant with Wyatt from the Angel of Destiny, despite believing that originally she conceiving a child would be very difficult. However, due to her trip to the future, she believed she was pregnant with the little girl she had forseen. At first, she was terrified that her child would be hurt, though she quickly learned that the bay was powerful enough to protect itself and her from the womb. With the unborn Wyatt's powers, Piper became nearly invincible, though he also messed with her powers. When Piper went into labor, the family learned that Wyatt was the prophesied Twice-Blessed child, born under special astrological circumstances the day magic died. Wyatt's birth restored magic to the world. As the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt quickly became the target for all kinds of evil, who sought to take his power as his own. Preventing Wyatt from turning Evil When Wyatt was a few months old, Chris arrived from the future, trying to prevent him from being turned evil. He convinced the Charmed Ones that an evil was after Wyatt but did not tell them the whole truth. The sisters eventually figured out the truth and worked with Chris to find out what would turn Wyatt. Eventually it was revealed that if was the Elder Gideon was the reason Wyatt became evil. Gideon revealed that he feared Wyatt was too powerful to be allowed to live. His attempts to kill him was what turned Wyatt evil. When the Charmed Ones and Leo found out the truth, Leo vanquished Gideon and saved his son from evil. Rest of his Childhood The Once and Future Evil At the age of fifteen, Wyatt started experiencing problems with his powers and slowly started losing control over them. During this time, his younger sister Melinda and cousin Prue arrived from the future, warning that in the future, Wyatt was responsible for the deaths of his family. Freaked out, Wyatt ran way from home. An old enemy of the Charmed Ones, the demon Nomed, saw this as an oppertunity to kidnap Wyatt and steal his powers for himself. He gained this information through the new Seer. Meanwhile, the evil future version of Wyatt arrived from the future with Chris, determined to stop his cousins. Both Nomed and his future counterpart caught up with Wyatt at a friend's party, and Nomed was eventually able to kidnap him. He took the teenager to the Underworld, where he had a dark priest start a ritual to extract his powers, which would kill Wyatt in the process. Distraught by her son's seemingly unavoidable fate, Piper summoned the Angel of Destiny and demanded an explanation. The Angel informed her that the Twice-Blessed prophecy was false and that Wyatt was too powerful, which would eventually lead to his corruption. She informed her that the only way to save Wyatt was to strip him of his powers, which made Piper realize a way to save her son. Meanwhile, future Wyatt confronted Nomed and vanquished him, stopping the ritual. When his aunts and future siblings and cousin arrived, a fight broke out. However, future Wyatt quickly overpowered his family and killed Prue. Eventually Piper arrived carrying Excalibur and was forced to stab teenage Wyatt, stripping him of his powers. She then used the sword to vanquish his future counterpart, destroying the sword in the process. Paige then healed teenage Wyatt. Back at the manor, the Angel of Destiny arrived and send everyone back to their own timeline and informed that that the danger had passed. Piper then decided that the other children did not need to know about what had happened, fearing that they might grow to mistrust Wyatt, and so the sisters decided to keep it a secret. The Elders later granted Wyatt a portion of his powers back. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Wyatt possesses the basic Wiccan powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. Due to his whitelighter side, he also possesses several powers of a whitlighter, as well as some hybrid powers. When his Twice-Blessed powers were destroyed, he was briefly mortal, though a portion of his powers were restored by the Elders. Wyatt possesses the active powers of: Orbing The power to teleport anywhere with the use of orbs. A common powers of whitelighters and hybrids. Wyatt has possessed this power from the womb. Telekinetic Orbing The hybrid ability to move objects with the mind, teleporting them from one location to another through orbing. It is a combination of Orbing and Telekinesis and is a common yet powerful ability within the Halliwell family. Sensing The ability to locate a person anywhere in the world, unless that person is dead or magically hidden, by simply concentrating on that person. This is a common whitelighter power that is usually restricted to locating charges, however Wyatt can also use it to track any family member. Healing A power possessed by Whitelighters, in which a warm golden light shines from their hands as they heal injuries and wounds on others. It also mends torn clothes and has also been shown to heal objects as well. While other hybrids, such as Paige, take years to develop this power, it came naturally to Wyatt. Even from the womb he was able to heal his mother's unjuries. Glamouring The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. This power actually creates an illusion around the body. This is another whitelighter power that Wyatt developed in his late teens. He often uses it to help charges or trick demons. Force Fields The ability to create a protective bubble or wall of energy, capable of deflecting or absorbing attacks and protecting the user from harm. Wyatt first used this power to protect his mother and himself from within the womb. As a child he often used it when danger was near. As he grew older, Wyatt learned to control it better and can now use it to deflect attacks. Appearances *Charmed *The Closing Chapter (as a child) *The Once and Future Evil (teenager and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family